Messy Sweetie
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Changkyun ingin membuat Kihyun terkesan dengan membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua, tapi yang dia lakukan justru malah membuat dapur mereka berantakkan. [Kihyun/I.M. KiKyun. Changki.]


**.: Messy Sweetie :.**

 **Yoo Kihyun | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warns:** au, boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

"Oh, tidak ... tidak ... ini tidak bagus ..."

Changkyun berjalan ke sana-ke mari dengan panik, tidak satupun masalah tertanganinya dengan benar. Di samping mesin _blender_ yang memuntahkan sirup buahnya ke mana-mana karena Changkyun lupa menutupnya sebelum dinyalakan, ada juga daging _beef_ yang gosong dan mengepulkan asap hitam di atas panggangan. Ketika membuka panci masak pun, Changkyun harus menelan air ludahnya lebih keras karena _ramyun_ yang direbusnya menjadi lembek dan terlihat tidak bisa dimakan. Dan, jangan lupakan sisa-sisa potongan sayuran dan cipratan saus tomat yang membuat penampilan dapur itu semakin tidak berbentuk.

Changkyun menutup wajahnya, frustasi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan ..." Dia menggigit bibirnya, gugup.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemennya terdengar dibuka dari luar, bersama seseorang yang melangkah masuk. Changkyun tiba-tiba merasakan kedua kakinya melemas. Ini tidak bagus. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Seharusnya Changkyun tidak perlu berinisiatif untuk membuat makan siang sejak awal, seharusnya dia diam saja dan menunggu Kihyun pulang seperti biasa—

"Changkyun- ... _ah_."

—Kihyun berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan membawa beberapa kantung belanja, sapaannya terhenti di tengah jalan karena Kihyun benar-benar terkejut dengan penampilan dapur kesayangannya yang ... _sudah sulit dijelaskan_.

Changkyun membatu selama beberapa detik, dia takut Kihyun akan marah padanya. Kihyun biasanya tidak mengizinkan Changkyun membantunya memasak, bahkan menyentuh pisau dapur pun dia tidak memperbolehkan Changkyun. Sekarang Changkyun tahu alasannya. Dia memang tidak berbakat memasak sejak awal. Seharusnya dia tetap menjadi _anak baik_ dan mendengarkan Kihyun.

Changkyun menunduk, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam, dia tidak sanggup menatap mata Kihyun. " _Hyung_ ... ma-maafkan aku ... aku akan membereskan semuanya dengan cepat, aku janji. Kumohon ja-jangan marah ..."

Kihyun tidak menjawab dan selama keheningan itu pula Changkyun merasa semakin gugup. Kihyun kemudian berjalan mendekat, meletakkan kantung belanjanya di atas meja makan, dan lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Changkyun. Kihyun tidak juga mengatakan apapun, dia justru meraih kedua tangan Changkyun, lalu menggenggamnya di depan dada.

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau kau menggunakan pisau dapur," Kihyun akhirnya membuka suara, seraya mengelus pelan jari-jari Changkyun yang penuh luka irisan. "Tapi, terima kasih sudah mencoba memasak untukku, Changkyunnie." Kihyun mengecup punggung tangan Changkyun beberapa kali, lembut dan hangat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Changkyun merasakan wajahnya memanas.

" _Hyung_ ... sudah hentikan, i-itu memalukan."

Kihyun tertawa, lalu mengacak-acak rambut laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Menggodamu itu menyenangkan, _tahu_ ," candanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau memasak? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memasak di hari ulang tahunku, atau di _hari jadi_ kita."

Pertanyaan itu membuat pipi Changkyun semakin memerah memalukan. Dia mengembungkan pipinya. "Hyungwon- _hyung_ bilang mantan kekasihmu adalah perempuan cantik yang pandai memasak. Karena _hyung_ juga suka memasak, kalian selalu memasak bersama dahulu, ' _kan_? Aku ... aku hanya ingin _menang_ darinya."

" _Kau_? Kau ingin menang darinya?" balas Kihyun, setengah mengejek.

Changkyun berdesis, " _Ish_ , _Hyung_! Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba!"

Kihyun tertawa renyah, "Bercanda," katanya. "Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Kalau aku ingin seseorang yang bisa memasak, untuk apa aku menikahimu, Changkyun? Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini, yang tidak bisa memasak. Bahkan tanpa kau harus berusaha, kau sudah _menang_ darinya."

Changkyun tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil tidak keluar dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Kihyun membalas senyumannya. "Sekarang kita obati lukamu, lalu kita makan di luar saja."

"Uh ... biar aku bereskan semua kekacauan ini dulu, _Hyung_. Dapurmu berantakkan karena aku."

"Nanti saja, kau sudah lapar, 'kan? Hari ini kau yang memilih menunya. Kita beli makanan favoritmu."

Mendengarnya, wajah Changkyun berubah berbinar-binar. "Serius? Yaaay! Ayo kita pergi sekarang, _Hyung_!"

"Hei, tunggu! Kita obati du—!"

Seruan Kihyun terpotong ketika Changkyun bergerak mendekat dan mencium pipinya. " _Hyung_ , aku sayaaaang padamu," katanya, seraya melenggang pergi menuju kamar tidur mereka untuk mengganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap.

Kihyun membatu selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Kau ini manis sekali, Changkyunnie."

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

haloooh~ ikyun di sini!

ehehe sebenarnya fanfik ini hanyalah repost dari akun wattpad saya, tapi pengen diaplod di sini biar di sini nggak sepi XD perkuliahan saya udah mulai lagi, dan artinya bakal ada beberapa kesibukan huhhuuhu semoga ide tetap bermunculan untuk menulis T^T

btw sudah nonton mx ray yang drama kan? kihyun cantik banget yaaa huhu changkyun juga cantik meskipun dia jadi emak emak galak lol

okelah, segini aja. kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan yaaap


End file.
